Revenge Ideas
by eyelight pear
Summary: Bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa rencana yang dia buat justru membawanya pada perasaan tak terduga. -SasuHina, AU-
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: General - Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Just back to previous page!**_

_**. **_

_**.**_

**(1)**

**Sasuke's Revenge**

** .**

Malam yang dingin. Sepoi angin semilir seakan mampu membekukan kulit. Tak heran jika banyak yang lebih memilih untuk berlindung di rumah, sekedar untuk bercengkerama dengan keluarga ataupun melepas penat. Agaknya hal itulah yang terjadi pada pemuda satu ini. Namun, dia lebih memilih berdiam diri di kamar apartemen dengan lembaran kertas yang tergeletak di meja.

Di sanalah dia duduk, di depan sebuah meja kerja kayu dengan pencahayaan dari lampu duduk. Mata hitamnya merinci satu persatu deretan huruf yang tertera di atas selembar kertas putih. Pencarian itu terhenti, sesaat setelah dia menemukan sebuah nama yang diincarnya. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Uchiha muda menyeringai kecil penuh kemenangan. _Yeah, absolutely this one!_

Jika saja saat itu hujan deras, maka adegan ini akan terlihat sempurna. Bahkan, kalau mau, kilatan cahaya dan gemuruh guntur bisa menjadi efek yang sangat mendukung untuk menguatkan suasana tersebut. Oh, tetaplah berkhayal! Karena hal-hal seperti itu hanya akan terjadi di dalam opera sabun yang sering ditonton ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, setiap sore.

.:oOo:.

Awan mendung melingkupi kota Tokyo siang itu. Udara yang sejuk pada minggu kedua Februari masih menampakkan sisa-sisa musim dingin. Cuaca yang lebih cocok digunakan untuk tidur tersebut agaknya memengaruhi semangat para pelajar, tak terkecuali dengan beberapa mahasiswa Konoha-daigaku.

Seperti yang terjadi di salah satu kelas, penuh dengan mahasiswa tapi tanpa dosen pembimbing. Tak ayal jika suasana kelas tidak lagi hening seperti biasa. Beberapa dari mereka lebih memilih mengobrol dengan posisi kursi yang tidak teratur.

Seorang pemuda berkemeja biru tua berjalan melewati koridor dengan membawa tas jinjing tipis. Langkahnya yang tenang penuh kepastian terhenti sesaat di depan sebuah kelas. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam. Suasana mendadak hening karena mahasiswa menyadari keberadaan 'sosok asing' yang memasuki wilayah teritori mereka. Pemuda itu, dengan penuh percaya diri menuju sebuah meja khusus dan meletakkan tas jinjing di atasnya. Dia mulai berbicara. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, seorang asisten dosen yang menjadi dosen pengganti Asuma-sensei untuk sementara.

Beberapa mahasiswa kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, pertanda pelajaran yang membosankan akan segera dimulai. Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata sensei itu memerhatikan seisi kelas, tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Well, sasaran ditemukan. Deretan dekat jendela dua bangku dari belakang. Dia, Hyuuga Hinata, ada di sana.

"Hinata, kau punya penggaris satu lagi?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh? Sebentar..." Hinata tampak sibuk memeriksa isi tasnya hingga terdengar jawaban lagi. "Ah, ini!"

"Pinjam dulu ya?" tanya si peminjam penggaris, Tenten.

Belum sempat terdengar jawaban karena tiba-tiba sebuah spidol _boardmarker_ melayang tepat di meja Hinata. "Kau," ucap Sasuke dingin. "Berani sekali mahasiswi tahun ketiga sepertimu tidak memerhatikan pelajaranku. Kau pikir dirimu yang paling pintar di sini?" kini Hinata mendapat bonus bentakan dari senseinya.

Cercaan bertubi-tubi yang diterima gadis Hyuuga itu sontak membuat nyalinya menciut. Apalagi sekarang seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kelas menatap ke arahnya.

"Datang ke ruanganku setelah pertemuan hari ini selesai!"

Baiklah, sebenarnya remaja tak bersalah itu ingin sekali membela diri. Tapi, dia benar-benar takut. Sepertinya sang Dewi Fortuna memang sedang tak memihak padanya. Padahal, terdengar beberapa mahasiswi sedang bergosip secara diam-diam dan merencanakan akan pergi ke mana setelah pulang dari kuliah. Sebagai tambahan, sayup-sayup suara dari mahasiswa lain yang mengobrol bersama teman-teman dekat mereka. Hei, di manakah telinga si asisten dosen itu? Dan lagi, apa Sasuke juga tidak tahu kalau salah satu anak didiknya –yang bahkan tetap memakai kacamata hitam meskipun di dalam ruangan– lebih suka mengamati lalat yang hinggap di mejanya daripada melihat rentetan rumus di papan tulis? Hinata sungguh tak habis pikir, dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang disalahkan atas semua kejadian tadi. Tiga hal yang menjadi fokusnya kini adalah, sensei, papan tulis, dan buku catatan.

.:oOo:.

"Hinata, maaf ya yang tadi," ucap Tenten dengan suara memelas supaya Hinata mau memaafkannya. Gadis berambut gelap itu menggeleng lemah, pertanda bahwa dia tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Itu karena aku sedang sial hari ini," jawab Hinata lesu. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, segera menemui sensei itu karena dia tidak mau mendapatkan masalah lagi.

[*]

Terdengar pintu ruangan yang diketuk saat Sasuke sibuk membaca literatur untuk bahan skripsinya.

"Masuk." Sesuai perintah, Hinata masuk dan menutup pintu kembali. Sasuke berbalik untuk memastikan bahwa orang yang datang itu adalah tamu yang sedang ditunggunya, sedangkan si tamu hanya membungkukkan badan dan mengucapkan salam. Tanpa menjawab salam, Sasuke menuju meja kerjanya dan memerintahkan Hinata untuk duduk. Beberapa saat mereka tenggelam dalam kesunyian hingga salah satunya mulai membuka suara.

"A-Ano... Gomenasai Uchiha sensei. Ta-tadi saya hanya–"

"Kau mau mengelak? Apapun alasan yang kau buat tak akan berpengaruh untuk selanjutnya." Bahkan Hinata belum sempat menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya, tapi Sasuke malah memberinya pukulan telak.

"Keluarkan buku catatanmu!" Hinata dengan sigap mengeluarkan dan memberikan buku catatan miliknya pada sensei itu seolah dirinya adalah pelayan yang siap diperintah kapan saja.

"Hyuuga Hinata... Jadi ini salah satu mahasiswa yang sering dibangga-banggakan Asuma-sensei?" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik. Sasuke membuka dan membolak-balikkan beberapa halaman buku itu. Perhatiannya tertuju pada salah satu halaman dan dengan tiba-tiba mendapat ide yang menurutnya sangat cemerlang.

"_Hei, 7013!"_

_Mahasiswa baru yang mendengar seseorang tengah meneriaki deretan nomor yang sedang dipakainya segera mendongak ke arah asal suara. Pemuda berambut panjang yang berdiri di samping pemilik asal suara tadi ikut berbicara._

_"Junior ingusan yang berani melanggar perintah senior. Apa kau merasa hebat anak kecil?" Sambil menarik kerah baju si mahasiswa baru, pemuda itu menambahkan, "Lari sepuluh kali!"_

Sensei tampan itu mengarahkan buku bersampul coklat yang masih terbuka tepat di depan anak didiknya.

"Bagian ini, ini, dan ini. Tulis dua puluh kali!"

_Apa?_

"Ma-maaf sensei... Tapi sepertinya i-ini terlalu…" Hinata tidak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya. Bagaimana tidak, dosen pengganti itu menatapnya tajam seolah berkata kerjakan-atau-kau-akan-mendapat-nilai-jelek-dan-mengulang-pelajaran-semester-ini. Menundukkan kepala dan menghela napas, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya.

Menyadari urusannya sudah selesai, Hinata akhirnya undur diri, menyisakan Sasuke sebagai satu-satunya manusia di ruangan itu. Tapi, tunggu. "Kumpulkan besok jam sebelas," terdengar teriakan saat dirinya menutup pintu. _Oh, geez!_

.:oOo:.

Neji baru tiba di rumah jam dua belas malam. Jabatan sebagai dokter muda mengharuskannya menerima _shift_ malam sebagai dokter jaga. Rumah tampak gelap, semuanya pasti sudah tidur. Tunggu, masih ada lampu yang menyala dan itu adalah kamar Hinata.

Neji menguping dari balik pintu luar. Bukan maksud apa-apa, dia hanya heran karena adik sepupunya belum tidur saat tengah malam begini. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara. Mungkin Hinata sedang mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya. Rasa lelah membuat Neji lebih memilih untuk menuju ke kamarnya dan segera merasakan kasur yang empuk.

**. **

**T B C**

**.**

**. **

**A/N**

**Konoha-daigaku: Universitas Konoha**

**Saya newbie di sini. Ada kritik dan saran? Review please…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: General - Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>(2)<strong>

**What a Revenge for?**

Di antara lalu lalang mahasiswa Konoha-daigaku, terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berjalan terburu-buru dengan memegang beberapa tumpukan kertas. Langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh, tersenyum, dan menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang nyengir.

"Naruto-kun." Naruto, salah satu teman dekat Hinata selama kuliah. Dia mengenalnya saat orientasi mahasiswa baru. Mereka berdua satu angkatan. Naruto mengambil jurusan Seni sedangkan dirinya jurusan Fisika.

"Kertas apa itu? Coba kulihat!" Tanpa meminta persetujuan si pemilik, Naruto langsung mengambilnya dari Hinata dan melihat-lihat. "Untuk apa menulis sebanyak ini?"

"Hukuman dari dosen baru"

"Dosen baru? Yang mana?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, sebenarnya dia dosen pengganti." Sebentar, kelihatannya Naruto sedang berpikir dan...

"Aah, si Teme itu!"

"Kau kenal dia?" sepertinya Hinata ragu. Temannya satu ini sering sok akrab dengan orang lain.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke itu satu klub denganku saat sekolah dulu." Oke, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang karena tiba-tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, gomen ne Naruto-kun, aku lupa membuatkan bento untukmu," ucapnya menyesal. "Kemarin malam aku ketiduran mengerjakan ini dan saat bangun tadi aku tidak sempat membuatnya."

"Haha... Tenang saja, aku bisa beli makan siang di kantin." Naruto mengibaskan lima jarinya kepada Hinata seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Padahal, perutnya sudah keroncongan menjelang jam makan siang begini. Sial, dia tidak membawa uang hari ini, dan itu berarti untuk sementara harus pinjam uang pada Kiba. Naruto meratapi nasibnya sambil memandang Hinata yang pergi menjauh. Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke!

**.:oOo:.**

Uchiha muda yang sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya –lebih tepat jika disebut ruang kerja Asuma-sensei yang sementara menjadi miliknya– serius meneliti satu persatu lembaran kertas putih yang baru saja diberikan oleh anak didiknya. Yah, satu kali salinan menghabiskan dua halaman A4 yang oleh Hinata ditulis rapi menjadi dua lembar tanpa bolak-balik. Tinggal kalikan saja dengan 20.

"Kau boleh keluar."

Eh? Hanya itu?

Tepat sekali, dan kau tidak sedang salah dengar Hinata. Gadis itu ingin mendengar kata lain, mungkin, 'Hasil kerjamu bagus' atau 'Tak kusangka kau bisa mengerjakannya secepat ini'. Bermimpilah Hinata, karena kau ada di dunia nyata sekarang. Dia pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tempat sensei-pembawa-masalah berada.

**[*]**

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri beberapa koridor di Konoha-daigaku. Selama Asuma-sensei di luar negeri, dia bertanggung jawab atas beberapa kelas yang dulu dipegang oleh senseinya, termasuk kelas mahasiswa tahun pertama. Sasuke sudah merencakan ini semua dengan baik. Dia membagikan kertas berisi 'tulisan Hinata' kepada anak didiknya dan menyuruh mereka untuk menggandakan jika masih kurang. Kemudian, asisten dosen pemula itu dengan santai ngeloyor pergi.

Tidak perlu heran jika Sasuke terlalu malas untuk berepot-repot mengurus hal yang baginya sangat tidak penting seperti ini. Apalagi, pemuda dengan sejuta pesona itu bisa melihat tatapan tersirat penuh kekaguman dari para gadis yang ada di kelas tadi. Sasuke sudah bosan dengan semua itu dan dengan cepat menghilangkan minatnya untuk mengajar. Sudah rahasia umum apabila seseorang mendapat imbalan jika mau menolong, tak terkecuali Sasuke yang _terlihat_ dengan senang hati membantu dosennya. Masih muda sudah berani makan gaji buta rupanya.

Baru saja keluar dari bangunan kampus untuk menikmati udara segar, Sasuke bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu. Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa gadis itu adalah Sakura, mahasiswi kedokteran Konoha-daigaku satu tahun di bawah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura menyapa dengan senyum yang ramah. Namun, Sasuke yang tidak terima berdehem pelan seakan memperingatkan gadis itu pada sesuatu. "Ah, maksudku Sasuke-senpai."

"Oi Sasuke!" Pemuda hiperaktif berambut pirang datang menghampirinya dengan tangan melambai penuh semangat. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Tak bisakah dia mendapat ketenangan sebentar saja?

"Wah, ada Sakura-chan juga ya?" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar saat menyadari keberadaan gadis yang disukainya sejak masuk sekolah menengah. Sakura tersenyum asal-asalan kepada Naruto dan pergi dengan terburu-buru sambil membawa beberapa alat kedokteran yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Sepertinya sedang ada kelas.

Naruto pun berdiri sejajar di samping Sasuke dan menyuruh Kiba, teman satu jurusannya, untuk mengamati mereka berdua.

"Kiba, sebutkan kelebihan Sasuke yang membuatnya diincar banyak gadis!"

Kiba melipat dua lengannya di depan dada. Kemudian, memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya bergaya bak sutradara sedang meng-_casting_ pemain.

"Sasuke lebih tinggi darimu."

Dengan santai Naruto menjawab, "Yah, mungkin cuma selisih satu inchi. Bukan hal yang penting!"

"Kulitnya putih," Kiba menambahkan.

"Kulitku yang seperti ini terlihat lebih eksotis!" Naruto tidak terima.

"Matanya hitam pekat," Kiba mengecek lagi.

"Itu terlalu umum. Mata biru jarang ada yang punya kan?" Naruto membela diri.

"Justru itu daya tariknya, baka! Banyak gadis bilang kalau mereka seolah meleleh saat menatap mata Sasuke itu," bantah Kiba.

Sudah cukup. Sasuke benar-benar risih dengan perdebatan konyol macam ini. "Bermimpilah Naruto jika kau ingin menyaingiku," dan perkataan Sasuke itu sukses membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Masih ada urusan lain. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut seseorang yang sudah sok akrab bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di sekolah menengah. Mereka satu sekolah saat SMA, termasuk juga Sakura. Meskipun masuk di tahun yang sama, Sasuke lulus satu tahun lebih cepat karena masuk kelas akselerasi. Kenal dengan Naruto pun, karena Sasuke memasuki klub yang sama dengannya, yaitu klub bisbol.

Kembali pada inti cerita. Bagi yang tidak tahu, mungkin merasa aneh dengan sikap Uchiha Sasuke yang merencanakan semacam balas dendam pada Hyuuga Hinata. Bertatap muka saja baru-baru ini. Lalu kapan gadis yang masih polos itu berbuat kesalahan hingga menyulut api kemarahan pada si pangeran es?

Hinata? Jelas tidak mungkin. Namun tidak ada yang tak mungkin jika menyangkut Neji, mengingat dirinya yang merupakan alumni dari universitas tersebut. Sudah tradisi jika masa orientasi didominasi oleh para senior, dan Hyuuga jenius itu ikut berpartisipasi menjadi badan eksekutif dalam 'penyiksaan' mahasiswa baru yang masih bau kencur. Takdir mempertemukan dua manusia berotak brilian dari keluarga yang berbeda. Namun, nasib memilih Uchiha sebagai pihak yang diinjak-injak dalam hal ini. Gaya cuek khas Sasuke dan bicaranya yang ketus dianggap telah merendahkan martabat senpai-tachi. Alhasil, banyak senior yang kesal dengan sikapnya, apalagi Neji. Termasuk ketidaktaatannya pada peraturan dasar yang mengharuskan mahasiswa baru untuk melapisi nomor peserta mereka dengan plastik bening. Menurut Sasuke, hal seperti itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hei, 7013!"

Mahasiswa baru yang mendengar seseorang tengah meneriaki deretan nomor yang sedang dipakainya segera mendongak ke arah asal suara. Pemuda berambut panjang yang berdiri di samping pemilik asal suara tadi ikut berbicara.

"Junior ingusan yang berani melanggar perintah senior. Apa kau merasa hebat anak kecil?" Sambil menarik kerah baju si mahasiswa baru, pemuda itu menambahkan, "Lari sepuluh kali!"

Tak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk menolak. Dia tidak sendirian, masih ada mahasiswa lain yang mendapat hukuman sepertinya. Namun tetap saja, harga dirinya yang tinggi tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

Sementara itu di sisi lain, Neji dan temannya, Shikamaru, tersenyum penuh kemenangan karena telah berhasil memberi pelajaran kepada mahasiswa baru yang belagunya selangit.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Perang dingin yang berlangsung secara diam-diam antara dirinya dan Neji mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke memerhatikan keseharian musuhnya itu. Kehadiran Hinata setahun setelahnya juga tidak luput dari pengamatan Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu sering sekali berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan Neji jika kebetulan memiliki jadwal yang sama. Menurut informasi, mereka adalah saudara sepupu. Sasuke bisa melihat sifat posesif berlebihan yang dilakukan Neji terhadap Hinata, dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang sekarang ada di depan matanya.

**.:oOo:.**

Hari ini Sasuke mengajar di kelas Hinata. Beberapa hari terakhir, dia berusaha keras untuk membuat gadis itu menderita, termasuk memberikan soal yang sulit untuk kelompoknya. Hampir dipastikan Hinata mengerjakannya seorang diri mengingat bahwa dirinyalah satu-satunya perempuan dalam tim yang dibentuk secara undian.

Hingga jam berakhir, kelompok Hinata belum juga selesai. Tanpa mengecek pekerjaan yang telah dikumpulkan padanya, Sasuke pergi dari kelas. Yang ada di pikiran Hinata sekarang adalah, tidak mengumpulkan berarti tidak mendapatkan nilai, dan dia tidak suka ini.

**[*]**

Hinata pergi ke perpustakaan di sela waktu senggang kuliahnya untuk mencari referensi tentang beberapa teori. Berjinjit untuk bisa lebih tinggi, dia mengulurkan tangannya ke atas agar bisa menjangkau buku yang sepertinya menyimpan jawaban atas masalahnya. Ah sial, tidak sampai. Hinata menarik salah satu kursi ke sisi rak dan akan menaikinya, setidaknya sampai ada seorang pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengambil buku incarannya.

"Ini?" Lelaki itu menyodorkan buku yang dipegangnya kepada Hinata.

Mengambil buku yang disodorkan kepadanya, Hinata tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Pemuda itu berlalu menuju ke rak lain. Hinata mengembalikan kursi ke posisi semula dan segera menyalin pembahasan yang diperlukannya untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

**[*]**

Buku dari perpustakaan universitas tidak banyak membantu. Terbukti bahwa Hinata yang sudah ada di rumah masih berkutat dengan lembaran kertas walaupun malam makin larut. Baru saja gadis itu menemukan soal yang hampir sejenis dengan yang diberikan Sasuke kepada kelompoknya saat _browsing_ melalui internet. Pantas saja dia tidak mengerti. Materi seperti itu terlalu dini diberikan kepadanya.

Di manapun Sasuke berada, pasti dia senang sekali jika mengetahui adik sepupu Neji kehilangan sebagian waktu tidurnya hanya untuk mengerjakan tugas merepotkan itu. Bersoraklah Sasuke, rencanamu benar-benar berhasil!

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>Scene di ruangan Sasuke yang diketik italic pada chap lalu memang flashback. Maaf, membuat reader bingung m(_ _)m. Dan sebelum ada yang tanya 'Emang SMA di Jepang ada akselerasi?'… Jawabannya: jujur, saya sendiri juga gak tahu.<strong>

**Oiya, yoroshiku ne minna-san. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya… ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: General - Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>(3)<strong>

**Days of Revenge 1: Copycat**

Di siang hari yang mendung, Hinata bersama beberapa mahasiswa lain yang diketahui sebagai anggota kelompoknya, mendatangi ruangan Sasuke. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk menyerahkan tugas mereka. Sensei yang masih muda itu membaca hasil kerja mereka dengan seksama dan segera tahu skenario yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya.

"Lihat teori ini," dengan lantang Sasuke bersuara sambil menunjuk salah satu bagian dari kertas itu. "Kalian mendapatkannya dari buku?" selidiknya tajam.

Empat mahasiswa lain memandang satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan itu dengan tatapan cepat-jawab-pertanyaannya. Hinata sadar menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan senseinya ikut-ikutan menunggu jawaban seakan turut menghakimi.

"I-iya," terdengar suara tersendat-sendat yang pelan. Benar-benar khas Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kalian mau disebut plagiat, hah? Apa kalian tidak pernah diajarkan untuk mencantumkan sumber saat menyadur teori orang lain?" Siapa lagi yang membentak kalau bukan Sasuke. Tunggu, apa penggunaan kata 'kalian' sudah tepat? _Hello?_ Sasuke cuma fokus pada satu orang dan sepertinya dia hanya memarahi Hinata.

"Asal kalian tahu, satu permasalahan Fisika bisa dibicarakan oleh jutaan manusia di bumi ini." Amarah Sasuke belum padam. Sebentar, begitu pentingkah penjelasan Sasuke? Bahkan dia masa bodoh dengan banyaknya teori yang disalin oleh kelompok lain.

"Ah, kemudian ini," ujarnya sambil menunjuk deretan rumus yang perlu berbaris-baris untuk menyelesaikannya.

"Tulis alamat sumber saat kalian mencari informasi dari Tuan-serba-tahu!"

Baiklah, internet memang serba tahu. Namun masalahnya sekarang bukan itu, Sasuke tidak puas kalau hanya hal-hal kecil semacam ini. Dengan enteng dia menyobek kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya seperti sampah tidak berguna.

"Tulis ulang!"

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Tapi dua kata itu sangat mengejutkan. Kelakuan si asisten dosen mampu membuat Hinata melebarkan matanya dengan tampang syok seakan baru melihat rumahnya habis dilalap api.

Pertemuan diakhiri dengan Hinata yang terpaksa menerima nasib malangnya. Saat keluar ruangan pun, dia masih disalahkan oleh teman-teman sekelompoknya atas semua yang terjadi. Mereka mengatakan kalau sensei itu benci padanya sehingga memberi kelompok mereka soal yang sulit. Sebanyak apapun kata yang keluar dari mulut si gadis Hyuuga, hal itu tidak akan berpengaruh karena dia bukan orang yang pandai membela diri. Bosan dengan _scene_ Hinata yang menderita, author akhirnya memutuskan Tenten sebagai tokoh yang datang untuk menghibur. _Oh, poor Hinata!_

**.:oOo:.**

Neji baru pulang dari kerja lemburnya di rumah sakit dan mendapati komputer ruang tengah yang menyala. Mungkin Hinata atau Hanabi tadi memakainya. Sepertinya tidak, sekarang hanya tinggal satu kemungkinan. Sekali lagi, lampu kamar Hinata masih menyala meski malam sudah larut. Neji menghampiri kamar adiknya yang letaknya tak seberapa jauh dan segera mengetuk pintu. Jeda beberapa detik hingga benda penghubung antar ruangan itu terbuka.

"Nii-san, ada apa?" Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ada perlu apa kakaknya mengetuk pintu malam-malam begini.

"Sudah selesai menggunakan komputernya?"

"Ah…" ekspresi standard orang yang baru teringat sesuatu muncul dari raut wajah Hinata yang kecapekan. Tadi dia sedang buru-buru. Sekadar menyalakan komputer hanya untuk melihat alamat dari halaman yang pernah dikunjunginya di _browser's history_.

"Maaf, aku tadi terburu-buru. Nii-san, bisa tolong matikan komputernya?"

"Hm," jawaban singkat dari Neji yang artinya 'Baiklah'. Dan Hinata tentu tahu hal ini. "Cuma memastikan masih kau pakai atau tidak." Sejenak, si dokter muda memikirkan sebuah basa-basi sebelum beranjak pergi. "Ada tugas, eh?" Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian, Neji kembali ke ruang tengah.

Bukankah Hinata hampir selalu mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik dan bisa mengatur waktu belajarnya? Lalu kenapa bisa sampai lembur begini? Tiba-tiba Neji kepikiran tentang adiknya yang selama beberapa hari terakhir hobi begadang.

**.:oOo:.**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke membaca tulisan tangan dari orang yang sama. Bahkan dia sudah hapal betul detail setiap hurufnya. Memang bukan gaya tulisan mahakarya yang sangat bagus, tapi begitu rapi dan enak dibaca.

Hinata menghadap senseinya seorang diri. Tentu saja empat orang temannya yang lain tidak mau membuang-buang waktu mendengar ceramah si asisten dosen. Sasuke meletakkan kertas itu secara asal-asalan di meja dan menggumam kata favoritnya, "Hn." Mungkin maksudnya begini, 'Baiklah, kau boleh pergi'. Yang pasti, Hinata tidak tahu-menahu tentang kebiasaannya ini.

Selang beberapa saat, Sasuke mendongak dan melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung. Oh, apakah dia perlu menjelaskan maksud dari gumamannya yang tidak jelas pada gadis ini? Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka mulut, tapi Hinata terlanjur menyelanya.

"Uchiha sensei… apa nilai kelompok kami akan di-dikurangi?" akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"T-tapi, yang berhak memberi nilai u-untuk mata kuliah ini ha-hanya Asuma-sensei 'kan?" Seperti biasa, di saat-saat terdesak gagapnya akan kumat.

"Kau menganggapku remeh? Sudah pasti aku juga berhak memberi nilai." Bohong. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan nasib nilai para kouhai-nya. Tapi gaya bicaranya begitu meyakinkan.

"Ma-maaf, bukan maksud saya un–"

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" dengan cepat Sasuke membentaknya.

"Be-begini, saya hanya ingin mengetahui nilai saya. A-apa sudah mencukupi?" Secara refleks, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Pertanda bahwa dia tidak paham. "Um... maksud s-saya, apakah akumulasi nilai saya sampai s-saat ini di bawah rata-rata mahasiswa lain?" Terlihat sedikit kekhawatiran di raut wajah Hinata.

Perlu dijelaskan, harapan Hinata saat lulus nanti adalah menjadi lulusan terbaik di angkatannnya, seperti Neji. Atau paling tidak, bisa masuk dalam lima besar terbaik. Bagaimanapun juga, dia ingin membuat Hiashi bangga padanya.

"Tergantung. Jika kau berusaha mungkin bisa lebih baik." Kini Sasuke sedikit melunak setelah melihat tampang inosen mahasiswinya saat bertanya tadi.

Sasuke agaknya paham bahwa Hinata berbeda dengan kakak sepupunya. Ciri fisik yang hampir sama bukan jaminan kalau kau juga mempunyai kepribadian yang sama dengan saudaramu. Yah, meskipun begitu, aksi balas dendam akan tetap berlangsung.

**.:oOo:.**

Sasuke sedang menonton televisi di apartemen tempat tinggalnya petang itu. Namun, di mata aniki-nya, hal itu bukanlah hal yang biasa. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke menonton televisi sambil menyeringai. Ah, Bukan! Itachi menganggapnya sedang tersenyum, karena seringai adalah senyuman. Untuk apa coba Sasuke tersenyum?

Itachi sempat khawatir dengan mengira adiknya mulai tertular virus _drama-holic syndrome_ seperti remaja putri dan kebanyakan ibu-ibu. Jam-jam seperti ini memang waktunya dorama lagi tayang di layar kaca. Lebih parah lagi jika _Hallyu wave_ tengah menyerang otouto satu-satunya. Hampir saja Itachi ingin menyampaikan pesan 'Cintailah produk dalam negeri' dan… oh, sepertinya dugaan itu tidak tepat. Sasuke jelas melihat gambar visual dari kotak elektronik ajaib itu, tapi pandangannya tidak fokus, seperti ada hal lain dalam otaknya.

"Ada yang lucu, eh?" tanya Itachi pada adiknya.

"Tidak," Sasuke menjawab singkat sambil memainkan remot dan mengganti dari satu _channel_ ke _channel_ lain. Ditekannya terus tombol itu berulang-ulang. "Hanya saja, aku baru menemukan 'mainan' yang menarik."

Entah mainan apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. Namun, Itachi seakan mendapat isyarat kalau permainan itu adalah hal yang mengagumkan hingga berhasil menarik minat otouto-nya. Jadi, apa bukti ini sudah cukup bahwa Sasuke menikmati balas dendamnya?

**.:oOo:.**

Hinata duduk dalam kelas dengan buku terbuka yang tergeletak di atas mejanya. Dia sudah menyiapkan dan mempelajari semua materi presentasi dengan baik untuk pertemuan sebentar lagi. Kebetulan sekali, orang yang memberi tugas ini sejak tiga hari lalu sudah datang. Hinata yakin, kelasnya dengan Sasuke-sensei kali ini bisa berjalan lancar dan baik. Tidak seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, terakhir kali dirinya dan kelompoknya bermasalah dengan sang asisten dosen, mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut sengaja dikenai masalah.

Hinata mengambil kertas undian. Nomor 4. Well, paling tidak dia tak perlu begitu gugup karena maju pertama kali. Dua mahasiswa sudah maju dan diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan sebagai bentuk formalitas. Mahasiswa ketiga sedang dalam sesi pertanyaan sekarang. Pertanyaan yang diajukan tidak terlalu sulit karena ada semacam perjanjian di antara mereka untuk tidak menjerumuskan teman sendiri sebelum kelas dimulai tadi. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

Hinata membuka tempat alat tulisnya untuk mengambil sebuah alat penyimpan data berukuran mini warna hitam. Beberapa detik berlalu. _Tidak ada?_ Hinata membuka semua resleting tasnya dan memeriksa setiap isi di dalamnya. Tidak ada juga. Setelah itu, merogoh kedua saku celana dan... yeah, kalian sudah tahu jawabannya. Suara tepuk tangan bergemuruh dan Hinata semakin panik.

"Nomor empat?"

Hinata mengangkat tangan untuk memberi tanda. Kemudian, dengan segera mengeluarkan semua bukunya dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada isi tas. Hasilnya nihil. Oh, di mana _USB memory stick_ itu berada sekarang? Sasuke menuju tempat Hinata karena kesal gadis itu tidak segera maju untuk presentasi.

"Lambat! Cepat maju, aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Sasuke menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Ma-maaf sensei, ada sedikit masalah de–"

"Kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu?"

"S-saya sudah menyelesaikannya, ta-tapi sepertinya alat penyimpan data itu hi-hilang." Hinata benar-benar takut.

"Bilang saja kau lupa membawanya!" bentak Sasuke. Sepertinya kesal dengan alasan Hinata yang dianggapnya hanya omong kosong.

"Saya yakin sudah membawanya tadi," jawab Hinata menunduk.

Semua mata menatap ke arah dua orang yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian di kelas. Pembicaraan itu berakhir tanpa keputusan pasti. Tentunya Hinata tahu bahwa dirinya harus mengumpulkan tugas tersebut secepatnya. Dan satu hal lagi, pengurangan nilai. Presentasi terus berlanjut ke beberapa mahasiswa lain yang mendapat nomor undian lebih besar. Di saat seperti ini, Hinata berharap bisa membawa laptopnya sendiri sehingga tidak perlu bingung dengan alat penyimpan data yang hilang. Kecerobohannya menumpahakan minuman bersoda membuat _PC portable_ miliknya harus diperbaiki. Selama itu pula, dia meminjam dari Neji jika ada perlu. Bagaimana dengan Hiashi? Hei, jangan paksa author untuk menjawab karena kalian tahu Hinata terlalu takut jika barang milik ayahnya itu rusak. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu agar Hinata memasukkan laptop ke dalam _top list_ benda yang sangat dia butuhkan.

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>Copycat, penyakit pelajar masa kini.<strong>

**Tenang aja, apapun yang akan dilakukan Sasuke, Hinata masih bisa bertahan kok! Kritik dan saran tetep saya tunggu :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: General - Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>(4)<strong>

**Days of Revenge 2: Memory of Past**

Jadwal Sasuke mengajar di kelas Hinata telah selesai sejak tadi. Namun dia tak kunjung pulang, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Penantiannya berakhir tatkala pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda berkacamata hitam. Terkadang pemuda itu memakai ikat tipis di kepala sehingga membuat rambut hitamnya mencuat ke atas. Tamu yang ditunggu itu pun masuk dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke tampak menyerahkan sesuatu. Kemudian, Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kotak kepadanya, Aburame Shino. Si kacamata hitam memeriksa isinya.

"Senang bisa bekerja sama," ucap Shino mengulurkan tangan. Sasuke balas mengulurkan tangan dan menjabatnya. "Sama halnya denganku," jawab Sasuke mantap.

Apa gerangan yang menyebabkan dua orang itu melakukan pertemuan diam-diam? Terjadi sebuah barter, eh? Baiklah, bisa dibilang begitu. Tepatnya ada perjanjian di antara mereka. Sasuke pernah melihat Shino berhenti di depan laboratorium Biologi untuk mengamati sekumpulan serangga dalam kotak melalui kaca jendela. Sasuke tak habis pikir. Kalau memang pemuda itu begitu _freak_ pada makhluk hidup dari kelas _Insecta_, kenapa harus masuk jurusan Fisika? Tak apalah, karena dia bisa memanfaatkan situasi ini dengan melakukan penawaran kepada si bocah serangga.

Shino mempunyai beberapa koleksi hewan berkaki banyak itu di rumah. Hampir semuanya dia tangkap sendiri sehingga tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Namun, serangga di laboratorium itu merupakan jenis langka. Lumayan sulit juga menemukannya walaupun pada musim panas, apalagi di kota Tokyo ini. Sasuke datang dengan membawa angin segar bahwa dirinya akan memberikan hewan itu secara cuma-cuma, tentunya ada syarat yang harus dipenuhi.

Orang-orang bisa tahu bahwa Aburame adalah pemuda yang misterius hanya dengan sekali lihat. Penampilannya memang mencolok, tapi kesehariannya tidak begitu menjadi pusat perhatian. Termasuk saat dirinya mendekati tas Hinata dengan menyisakan empat sampai lima manusia lain di kelas. Mereka tidak sadar kalau Shino mengambil sesuatu tanpa izin dari tas itu.

Jadi kesimpulannya... _Oh My God!_ Shino, kau... begitu... pandai memanfaatkan situasi. Ingat, obsesi mengalahkan segalanya pembaca sekalian! Sekali lagi, _Hinata as a poor girl_.

**[*]**

Di sinilah alat penyimpan data itu sekarang. Sasuke menancapkan benda mini berwarna hitam ke laptop setibanya di apartemen. Mengecek isinya, menemukan _file_ .pptx dan segera membukanya. Oke, materi presentasinya cukup baik. Sasuke menjelajahi beberapa _folder_ lain. Ada yang berisi tugas, gambar, lagu, _program setup_, dan tak ada satu pun yang membuatnya tertarik. Sampai akhirnya menemukan beberapa _file_ foto dan dia singgah sebentar untuk melihat-lihat.

Gadis dengan panjang rambut sebahu di foto itu mengenakan seragam sailor. Tersenyum bersama beberapa gadis lain dan menghadap kamera. Benar, Hinata saat masih sekolah menengah. Ada beberapa foto lain dengan bermacam acara tertentu. Perayaan ulang tahun, _camping_, festival, _study tour_, upacara kelulusan, dan masa orientasi. Wajah Hinata tampak malu-malu bersama teman-teman baru. Uh, terlalu banyak _scene_ kebersamaan di sini! Baiklah, gambar selanjutnya. _Next_.

Hinata sudah mahasiswa saat foto ini diambil. Musim gugur terlihat jelas dengan latar daun-daun momiji berwarna kemerahan yang berterbangan. Gadis itu tampak sangat menikmati waktunya. Duduk dengan kaki bersilang di sebuah kursi tanpa sandaran dan siku kanan yang bertumpu di atas meja. Jemari kirinya seperti mengetuk meja mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun dari sepasang _headset_ yang terpasang di telinganya, sedangkan tangan kanan menyangga sebelah kepalanya. Ia mengenakan celana jeans dan mantel panjang warna krem untuk berlindung dari angin dingin yang menerbangkan beberapa anak rambutnya. Helaian berwarna biru gelap layaknya benang sutra dengan panjang sepunggung tampak bebas tergerai. Hinata memejamkan matanya, merasakan ketenangan udara musim gugur. Lukisan digital itu membuat mata Sasuke terlena. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika membutuhkan waktu sekitar empat menit untuk memerhatikan tiap detail dari visual tak bergerak yang menyajikan keindahan.

_Next_. Foto tiga orang dengan mata identik. Sasuke mendapati Hinata ada di sana. Seorang gadis lagi seperti remaja enam belas tahunan yang menampakkan Hinata versi lebih muda, hanya warna dan model rambut saja yang berbeda. Satunya lagi seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang berwarna gelap. Dia, Hyuuga Neji.

_Dammit!_

Dengan satu kali klik, _window_ tertutup dan menampakkan _desktop_ dengan _wallpaper_ standard. Hanya melihat wajahnya saja melalui monitor, bisa mengubah suasana hati Sasuke menjadi buruk dan membuatnya beranjak dari tempat.

Berbicara mengenai pemuda Hyuuga jenius, maka pilihan kita akan jatuh pada sosok seorang Neji. Berbicara tentang Neji, tentunya kita tahu kalau dia mempunyai adik sepupu bernama Hinata. Berbicara soal Hinata, kalian pasti tahu bahwa dalam fic ini seseorang bernama Sasuke merencanakan semacam balas dendam untuknya. Jika topik yang dipilih adalah Neji di mata Sasuke, maka author akan membawa Anda ke peristiwa masa lalu.

Sasuke ingat betul saat dirinya diharuskan membuat denah seluruh kampus di sebuah kertas ukuran 80cm x 80cm beberapa tahun lalu. Masa orientasi terkutuk itu mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk selalu mematuhi aturan dan perintah. _Well_, seorang senpai bisa dibela oleh senpai yang lain. Sedangkan Sasuke? Bahkan dia belum kenal satu pun orang yang akan menjadi teman kuliahnya. Jika tetap bersikeras untuk menentang mereka, mungkin Sasuke akan mendapat bonus tambahan lari dua puluh kali.

Mahasiswa lain mulai menyetor tugas kepada senpai-tachi. Sasuke kembali ke tempat semula untuk mengambil tugasnya dan... _Hei, tadi ada gulungan kertas putih di sini 'kan?_ Sasuke tetap mencarinya dan tidak juga ketemu. Dia mendapati beberapa junior lain yang kebetulan bernasib sama dengannya. Oh, kenapa lagi ini? Tidak bisakah untuk langsung memulai kuliah perdana tanpa harus melalui permainan konyol para senior?

Sasuke melihat seorang laki-laki bermata putih dengan rambut panjang diikat sedang menatap ke arahnya. Orang itu tersenyum sinis dengan pandangan mata mengejek. Hyuuga itu berjalan menghampiri Uchiha yang terbakar emosi.

"Ada apa? Kau kehilangan kertas gambarmu?" tanya Neji berpura-pura simpati. "Oh, jangan menangis adik kecil. Ibumu pasti akan membelikan yang baru." Neji tertawa kecil di akhir ucapannya.

_Shit! Just go to hell, damn boy!_

Sasuke tetap diam. Menurutnya, tak ada gunanya meladeni Neji. Tapi kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ingin sekali rasanya menyumpal mulut sialan itu.

"Baris di sebelah sana untuk mendapat hukuman," ucap Neji angkuh. Tangannya mendorong bahu Sasuke sebelum pergi dari tempat itu. _Bingo!_ Semua sudah tahu orang yang mengambil kertas itu bukan?

Oke, kembali pada tokoh utama. Dengan statusnya sebagai mahasiswa semester akhir, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke justru mengajar para kouhai dan bisa bersantai seperti ini? Inilah penjelasannya. Jangan lupakan kalau dirinya memiliki otak yang brilian. Dia bisa menyelesaikan semua mata kuliahnya lebih cepat daripada yang lain. Tugas skripsi pun tinggal sedikit lagi dan hanya kurang tahap akhir. Jadi, tidak heran jika Sarutobi Asuma memilih Sasuke untuk menggantikannya.

**.:oOo:.**

Hinata bersantai sejenak di taman sebelah barat Konoha-daigaku bersama Kiba dan Naruto. Kebetulan mereka tadi bertemu di tempat ini dan sedang tidak ada jadwal. Dengan menaruh bekal makanan kecil yang dibawa Hinata di atas bangku panjang, mereka menyantap _croissant_ itu bersama-sama. Roti di siang hari? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Lagipula, udara dingin membuat ketiga mahasiswa itu merasa lapar lagi meskipun sudah makan siang.

"Hai semuanya," teriak seorang perempuan dengan rambut bercepol penuh semangat. Tanpa basa-basi, mahasiswi itu mengambil sepotong roti dari tangan Naruto dengan cepat.

"Hei, itu punyaku!" Naruto tidak terima jatah miliknya diambil begitu saja.

"Keadaan darurat, aku sedang lapar," ucap Tenten di sela-sela proses mengunyahnya.

"Gadis aneh, kau telah mencuri roti terakhirku!" tuding Naruto pada Tenten. Sementara itu, si tersangka masih sibuk menikmati makanannya. Naruto mengamati rambut dari teman Hinata itu dan langsung mengomentarinya. "Hah, selalu saja seperti ini. Apa kau tahu kalau model rambutmu itu tidak up to date?"

Sejenak Tenten diam untuk menelan roti yang tersisa dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan penuh percaya diri. "Apa kau tidak pernah melihat gadis-gadis bintang utama dorama yang ada di TV? Guys, mereka sering mencepol rambutnya. Ingat itu baik-baik!" ucapnya seperti sedang mendeklarasikan suatu hal penting. "Oh tidak, gadis-gadis itu meniru style-ku!" Tenten berucap dengan nada yang dibuat-buat sambil memegangi rambutnya. Err... tampaknya yang lain hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkahnya.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap untuk tes praktikum nanti?" kini Tenten mengalihkan pembicaraan pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Selama satu detik Hinata mematung hingga kemudian menyambar tas selempangnya dan dengan sigap berdiri.

"Gawat... Hampir saja aku lupa," jawab perempuan Hyuuga yang menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan kanannya. "Aku duluan," ucapnya sambil berlari.

"Masih lima belas menit lagi 'kan?" teriak Tenten pada Hinata yang mulai menjauh. Gadis berambut panjang itu berbalik sebentar dan menjawab, "Aku ada tugas hari ini."

"Memangnya cuma dia yang dapat tugas?" Kiba akhirnya bersuara sambil memandang Hinata yang hilang ditelan kerumunan mahasiswa lain. Sedari tadi dia hanya memetik gitar asal-asalan dan sesekali memakan bekal yang dibawa oleh Hinata.

Tenten menghela napas, "Sepertinya dapat hukuman lagi." Gadis itu melihat tatapan ingin tahu dari dua laki-laki lain yang ada di dekatnya dan memutuskan untuk memberi penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Dua hari yang lalu dia kehilangan penyimpan datanya dan tidak ikut presentasi. Mungkin asisten dosen itu menyuruhnya mengelap alat-alat berdebu di laboratorium seorang diri."

"Aah, Hinata ceroboh sekali," sambung Naruto. Ah, mungkin ada baiknya jika pemuda itu bercermin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Asal kalian tahu, hal yang seperti ini hanya terjadi pada Hinata," Tenten meneruskan penjalasannya. "Entahlah, sepertinya selalu ada alasan bagi Uchiha-sensei untuk memarahi atau memberinya tugas tambahan. Atau jangan-jangan..." Gadis itu berpikir sambil memainkan jari telunjuk kanan di pelipisnya. Kemudian, dengan cepat merubah posisi itu dengan menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan di depan mulutnya yang terbuka. Persis seperti Hinata tadi saat baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Maksudmu Sasuke punya..." _perasaan lain pada Hinata?_ Kiba tidak jadi melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Tenten mengangguk, pertanda bahwa dia mengerti tentang apa yang dibicarakan pemuda itu.

"Hei, kalian berdua membicarakan apa?" Kalimat dari Kiba yang menggantung membuat Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Baka, kau tidak akan paham!" ucap Kiba pada teman satu jurusannya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Naruto tidak terima dan memukul kepala pecinta anjing itu. Kiba balas menjitaknya dan adu pukul tersebut tidak akan berhenti sampai Naruto berhasil membuat temannya buka mulut. Tenten hanya bisa mendengus dan menggeleng pelan melihat pertengkaran konyol itu.

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: Maaf ya Hinata-chan, scene kamu banyak gak enaknya. Sabar ya, bentar lagi deh! \(^.^) *angel smile***

**Punya kritik dan saran untuk saya? Silakan review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: General - Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>(5)<strong>

**Days of Revenge 3: Twilight Sky Dating**

Laboratorium Fisika telah sepi dan menyisakan dua manusia yang sibuk berkutat dengan segala urusannya. Sasuke sesekali melihat Hinata yang mondar-mandir menyimpan peralatan di sela-sela kegiatannya merapikan kertas kerja. Yah, gadis itu harus membereskan semuanya seorang diri. Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mahasiswinya untuk memberitahu bahwa dirinya akan pulang. Jadi, Hinata yang harus mengunci ruangan itu nanti dan memberikan kuncinya kepada pengawas laboratorium. Sayang sekali, Uchiha muda itu tidak tahu kalau lantai yang sedang diinjaknya sedikit basah karena ketumpahan sejenis cairan. Sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh tertarik gravitasi bumi.

Hinata kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara debuman keras dan sesuatu yang pecah. Dia membalikkan badan dan mendapati senseinya terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi pinggang.

"Se-sensei, Anda tidak apa-apa?" sedikit nada khawatir pada suara Hinata.

"Apa kau tak bisa lihat sehingga mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan ketus.

"Maaf," ucap Hinata penuh penyesalan. Dengan segera dia menaruh alat-alat yang dibawanya di atas meja terdekat. Kemudian, berjalan balik dan berhenti tepat di belakang senseinya. Hinata berjongkok, posisinya begitu dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Apa Anda terluka?" Hinata perlahan-lahan menggerakkan tangan kanan ke bahu senseinya dan tangan kiri ke lengannya. Begitu ragu karena tidak berharap banyak dengan respon yang akan diterimanya. "Mari s-saya bantu berdiri."

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa berdiri sendiri?" ujar Sasuke dengan suara datar dan dingin. Dia menepis tangan Hinata. Sebenarnya, bukan maksud Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Situasi yang menjadikannya berada pada jarak begitu dekat dengan gadis di belakangnya mampu membuatnya gugup secara tiba-tiba. Sial, ternyata sulit juga mencoba berdiri seorang diri saat kau jatuh. Jadi, apa Sasuke perlu menarik ucapannya? Oh, sepertinya harga diri yang tinggi tidak sinkron dengan hal tersebut.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menegakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Tangannya meraba ke belakang untuk menghilangkan bekas cairan yang menempel di celananya. Hinata yang tadi duduk berjongkok dan lebih banyak diam juga ikut berdiri. Mahasiswi itu memandangi pecahan lensa berbagai ukuran yang tadinya tertata rapi di meja, hasil dari kekacauan yang dibuat Sasuke saat jatuh karena tangannya menggapai mencari pegangan.

"Kau sengaja mencelakaiku?" Sasuke turut melihat arah pandang Hinata. Untung saja tes praktikum sudah selesai. Jika tidak, asisten dosen itu tidak tahu harus menaruh muka di mana.

"Ti-tidak. Saya tidak tahu kalau lantai ini licin." Hinata berusaha mengklarifikasi. Wajahnya menunduk menatap lantai.

"Gara-gara kecerobohanmu." Baiklah, kesimpulan tersebut diambil secara sepihak karena memang seperti itulah sudut pandang Sasuke. Gara-gara gadis itu, dia tadi hanya melihat lurus tanpa tahu bahwa ada bahaya yang mengintainya. Kini Sasuke beralih pada Hinata. "Asal kau tahu, peralatan di sini milik bersama dan mahasiswa lain juga membutuhkannya."

"Jadi?" Mengangkat kepala, Hinata menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan sensei itu selanjutnya. Tidak seorang pun tahu bahwa di dalam otak Sasuke, pemuda itu mencari rangkaian kata-kata untuk menjawabnya.

"Kerusakan di sini harus diganti. Laboratorium menyediakan anggarannya," ucap laki-laki itu enteng. Bohong! Dekan Fakultas tempatnya bernaung tidak akan memarahi Hinata hanya karena masalah seperti ini.

"Ta-tapi, saya tidak tahu di mana membelinya."

Sasuke tidak pernah terpikir akan tanggapan yang disampaikan Hinata. Dia tak menduga kalau gadis itu menganggap serius omongannya. Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil memalingkan wajah, "Ikut aku." Tadinya Uchiha muda itu hanya mencari cara untuk bisa sedikit lebih lama dengan si gadis Hyuuga. Namun, dirinya justru terjerumus oleh pidato singkat tentang 'kebersamaan' yang dibuatnya sendiri. Baiklah, apa boleh buat?

**.:oOo:.**

Hinata memasuki sebuah bus diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya. Akhirnya bus tingkat itu datang juga setelah sepuluh menit lamanya mereka menunggu di halte. Tidak seperti saat berangkat membeli peralatan tadi, penumpang yang ada sekarang tak begitu banyak. Hinata menuju salah satu tempat duduk yang kebetulan berisi dua kursi dan Sasuke duduk di sampingnya. Paling tidak, mereka tak perlu berdiri lagi seperti tadi.

Menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi, Hinata mendongak sambil menghela napas. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kantong belanja. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian membukanya lagi. Tampak benar-benar kelelahan, itulah yang bisa dirasakan Sasuke dengan melihat Hinata dari sudut matanya.

Sasuke sedikit menoleh saat melihat mahasiswinya bersandar pada kaca jendela bus. Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu menutup mulut dengan tangan untuk menguap dan mulai mengucek matanya. Sinar matahari sore memang sanggup menerobos melalui jendela bening, bahkan Sasuke yang tidak melihatnya secara langsung merasa silau. Hinata pasti sedikit terganggu dengan penerangan berlebih yang menyerang indera penglihatannya, atau mungkin dia benar-benar sedang mengantuk.

"Segera istirahat setelah kau tiba di rumah!" _Bodoh! Apa yang kukatakan?_ Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat menyadari mulutnya telah mengucapkan suatu hal yang tak seharusnya dikatakan. Jangan salahkan Sasuke, dia hanya menyuarakan pendapatnya secara refleks. Setelah itu Hinata menoleh, dan Sasuke berharap semoga bisa mengulang waktu.

"Anda berbicara sesuatu?" tanya Hinata pelan dengan wajahnya yang letih. Saat ini juga, Sasuke merasa perlu berterima kasih pada kebisingan yang ada di sekitarnya dan pikiran Hinata yang linglung.

"Tidak. Lupakan saja!" jawab asisten dosen itu sesantai mungkin. Raut mukanya tetap datar seperti biasa, tanpa terlihat kalau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia memalingkan wajah dan menatap lurus ke depan, sedangkan Hinata kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela bus.

Di saat langit senja menampakkan awan kemerahan, Sasuke dan Hinata tetap diam dalam kendaraan umum yang penuh suara bising para urban. Mereka berdua seakan terhanyut oleh segala macam pikiran yang berekecamuk dalam benak. Sasuke masih setia memandang ke depan dan Hinata begitu betah mengamati jalanan ibukota yang ramai. Sungguh suatu keadaan yang monoton. Namun suasana tersebut tak kunjung membuat keduanya bosan. Bahkan Sasuke tidak begitu peduli jika saja bus akan sampai lima jam lagi di halte dekat universitas. Entahlah, seolah hal itu menunjukkan sebuah makna tersirat tanpa ada kata yang terucap.

**[*]**

Hinata menuju stasiun setelah menaruh peralatan yang baru saja dibelinya di laboratorium. Tanpa dia sadari, Sasuke berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya sambil menenteng tas jinjing. Hinata juga tidak akan tahu bahwa di stasiun yang sama, menunggu di naungan atap yang sama, dan dengan tujuan yang sama untuk pulang, mereka berdua sama-sama naik kereta yang berbeda jalur.

**.:oOo:.**

Neji benar-benar penasaran dengan Hinata yang mendadak bangun siang seperti tadi. Tanpa memakan sarapan, mahasiswi Fisika tersebut melesat pergi dan memilih untuk naik taksi karena sudah ketinggalan JR. Adik sepupunya itu kelelahan sehingga bangun tidak sesuai jadwal. Hinata pulang terlambat kemarin, dan Neji mengetahuinya karena dia sedang ada di rumah.

Sedikit mengurangi rasa ingin tahunya belakangan ini, Neji akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Hinata. 'Tugas dari asisten dosen', begitulah kira-kira keterangan yang diperoleh pemuda Hyuuga tersebut beberapa hari lalu. Waktu itu dia hanya berbasa-basi untuk mendapat jawaban dari Hinata yang sibuk menyelesaikan tugas. Dengan berbekal informasi yang didapatnya, Neji menjadi punya tujuan lain dari kedatangannya ke Konoha-daigaku kali ini.

Neji baru akan keluar dari gerbang universitasnya dahulu hingga dia bertemu dengan seorang mahasiswa pascasarjana dari jurusan Matematika. Pemuda itu diketahui bernama Nara Shikamaru, salah satu rekan Neji dalam organisasi saat kuliah beberapa tahun silam. Sejenak mereka berdua meluangkan waktu. Saling bercengkerama dengan akrab setelah lama tak bertemu. Entah apa topik yang dibicarakan sampai akhirnya Neji mengeluarkan pertanyaan pada teman lamanya.

"Apa dosen Fisika di sini ada yang berhalangan mengajar?"

"Kudengar Sarutobi-sensei sedang ke luar negeri. Yah, kira-kira dua sampai tiga minggu." Shikamaru bisa melihat tatapan ingin tahu dari sepasang mata Hyuuga lawan bicaranya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau tahu siapa yang menggantikannya?" Neji tampak tidak sabar untuk mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

Sejurus kemudian, Shikamaru mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Mencoba untuk mengingat suatu nama dalam pikirannya yang menerawang. "Uchiha. Kau masih ingat dia?"

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Mungkin ada yg kaget karena fic ini tiba-tiba masuk entri **_**Romance**_**. Saya pikir di chap 5 ini sudah ada sedikit unsur romansa. Sekali lagi, sedikit! Itu pun jika Anda mau ngulang untuk membaca dan akhirnya mendapat clue**** bahwa Sasuke salah tingkah.**

**Maaf, lagi-lagi pendek. Saya rasa cerita selanjutnya gak akan nyambung kalo digabung dengan chap ini.**

**Terima kasih atas feedback yg telah readers berikan :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: General - Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>(6)<strong>

**From Revenge to Crush**

Kankurou memimpin rapat orientasi mahasiswa Konoha-daigaku siang hari itu. Menindaklanjuti beberapa laporan tentang junior yang tidak sopan, pribadinya yang tegas memutuskan untuk menyebar para senior ke berbagai tempat. Hal tersebut agar kouhai-nya bersikap sopan dan menghormati dirinya serta yang lain sebagai kakak kelas. Singkat kata, pemuda itu ingin memberi pelajaran pada mereka.

Neji menerima selembar kertas yang berisi foto dan data diri salah seorang mahasiswa baru. Berkulit terang dengan mata hitam pekat dan rambut berwarna gelap. Untuk bagian rambut, Neji berpikir sebaiknya anak ini perlu mengganti modelnya. Bukankah _style_ yang dia gunakan tampak seperti… baiklah, kalian-tahu-sendiri.

"Pastikan mereka mau menaati aturan kita!" Kankurou mengucapkan kalimat pamungkasnya sebelum rapat berakhir.

Neji kembali berpaling pada kertas yang dibawanya. Uchiha Sasuke, Jurusan Fisika, menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA selama dua tahun.

_Jadi ini yang membuatmu bangga? Kau merasa paling pintar di sini?_

Mata yang ada dalam foto itu terlihat angkuh dan Neji berani bertaruh bahwa pemuda ini bukan teman bicara yang baik.

Begitulah cara Neji mengingat Sasuke. Sama seperti dirinya, junior itu tidak begitu banyak bicara. Yang membuat Neji tidak senang adalah pembawaannya yang cuek dan sering menganggap remeh para senpai. Lalu sekarang, hal yang tak pernah dia duga terjadi. Bocah menyebalkan itu –yang bahkan telah membuat Neji tidak suka sejak pertama kali melihatnya– telah menjadi asisten dosen Hinata.

Awalnya Neji tidak menyangka jika keperluannya untuk mengurus beberapa berkas di sini berubah menjadi mencari Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres pada adik sepupunya yang mendapat banyak tugas belakangan ini.

Sudah beberapa menit Neji mengitari kampus Konoha-daigaku dan kini giliran dirinya untuk menginspeksi taman sebelah barat. Beberapa bunga terlihat berbentuk kuncup karena musim semi belum sepenuhnya datang. Mata putih miliknya memicing pada sesuatu di atas hamparan tanah berumput yang kemudian membawanya untuk berjalan mendekat. Tidak salah lagi. Pemuda yang sedang duduk bersila, yang bersandar di bawah pohon sambil menatap layar laptop, dan yang telah mengingatkannya kembali pada memori masa lalu, adalah orang yang sedang dicarinya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Uchiha." Neji sudah tidak sabar untuk 'menyapanya' lagi.

Seseorang yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh, sedikit menengadah untuk melihat dari siapa asal suara tersebut. Dengan santai, pemuda itu kembali berpaling dan mematikan laptopnya. Kemudian, beranjak berdiri sembari menatap balik lawan bicaranya.

"Ada perlu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Terdengar suara tawa mengejek dari Neji. "Kau mengira dirimu orang penting?" jeda sesaat, "Ah... benar juga! Bukankah bocah di hadapanku ini seorang asisten dosen?"

"Jadi kau khawatir dengannya?" Sasuke kembali berpaling untuk membereskan barang bawaannya. Sambil menjinjing tas, pemuda itu menepuk bahu Neji dan berkata, "Benar-benar kakak yang baik." Sebelum dirinya pergi, Sasuke memikirkan suatu cara untuk membuat dokter muda itu kesal. "Kau tahu? Cerita ini terdengar mengharukan." Dengan seringai khas Uchiha di akhir ucapannya, Sasuke berhasil membuat Neji memberikan _deathglare_ kepadanya.

Untuk selanjutnya, mereka berdua masih diam. Hanya ada adu mata satu sama lain. Tentu saja, tatapan yang mematikan dan penuh intimidasi. Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya sampai di sini. Sebagai makhluk yang beradab, mereka berdua sudah pasti mampu mengendalikan diri dan tidak akan saling menyerang. Berkelahi di tempat ramai hanya akan menjadi tontonan dan hal itu membuat mereka merasa menjadi sepasang manusia paling konyol.

Jika Neji kembali ke rumah dan menunggu Hinata agar segera pulang, maka Sasuke justru menyusul Hinata ke perpustakaan karena dia sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Jangan salahkan Sasuke jika pribadinya tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang lebih enak didengar saat berada di depan Hinata. Dirinya sendiri terkadang bingung untuk bersikap, dan hal itu menjadikannya –sekali lagi– orang yang tidak punya belas kasihan karena meminta Hinata untuk mencarikannya buku dengan percakapan yang tidak umum digunakan oleh orang-orang.

**[*]**

Hinata berdiri di antara rak-rak tinggi yang menyimpan beberapa buku referensi. Matanya meneliti satu per satu judul dengan harapan tugasnya bisa segera selesai. Sudah cukup bagi Hinata menahan lapar karena tidak sarapan dan dia tak ingin mengorbankan jam makan siangnya kali ini.

_Ayolah, sedikit lagi!_

Gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri saat merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing. Sebuah buku dengan sampul hijau tua menarik perhatiannya.

_Dapat!_

Sial, Hinata sudah tidak sanggup bertahan lagi hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Bahkan, dia tidak sempat mempertanyakan kenapa ada kunang-kunang di siang hari.

**[*]**

Dengan langkah cepat, Sasuke memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang terletak di ujung koridor. Dia ingin segera membaca buku yang tadi dipesannya. Jika author boleh menambahkan, Sasuke juga punya niat terselubung untuk bertemu dengan Hinata. Lagi pula, ia sudah terlalu lama menunggu di taman.

Mata Sasuke tertuju pada salah satu meja.

_Itu Hinata 'kan?_

Sasuke bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat warna rambut dari perempuan yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja. Uchiha muda tersebut semakin mendekat dan saat itu juga dia merasa tidak nyaman karena ada orang lain di samping Hinata. Apalagi jika orang itu berambut merah yang dengan seketika menghilangkan _mood_-nya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Merasa diajak bicara, Gaara menjentikkan jari telunjuknya ke arah gadis yang sedang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kenapa dia?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Pingsan." Jika dua orang seperti mereka saling berbicara, bisa dipastikan hanya ada percakapan singkat yang sama sekali tak berkesan ramah.

Sasuke mengamati pergerakan Gaara yang sekarang sedang menyusun deretan kursi. Setelah dirasa selesai, teman lamanya itu kembali beralih pada Hinata. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke merasa perlu melakukan interupsi saat melihat pemuda berambut merah itu mendekap tubuh Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Sasuke terdengar datar meskipun dia menekan rahangnya kuat-kuat.

"Membaringkannya," jawab Gaara santai tanpa membalas tatapan dingin dari Sasuke.

"Biar aku saja!" Asisten dosen itu berusaha mempertahankan eksistensinya dengan berjalan mendekat.

Gaara menoleh sebentar, "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Jelas sekali tidak ada usaha untuk mendinginkan suasana dari laki-laki yang mempunyai tato di dahi tersebut.

Sial, Sasuke tidak punya cukup alibi. Seandainya Sasuke adalah pacar Hinata, bisa dipastikan dia akan langsung memukul wajah Gaara. Di matanya, mahasiswa tahun ketiga yang sedang 'menolong' Hinata cuma mau cari-cari kesempatan untuk dekat dengan mahasiswinya.

"Kau cemburu?" Gaara menyeringai tipis di akhir ucapannya. Tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, dia menunggu jawaban Uchiha sambil melipat kedua lengannya.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa usai mendengar pertanyaan dari Gaara barusan. "Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting untuk dipikirkan daripada hal semacam ini," jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Bukunya ada di sana dan kau bisa pergi sekarang."

_Ouch!_ Pukulan telak bagi Sasuke. Secara teknis, Gaara mengusir Sasuke dengan makna yang tersirat, atau istilah umumnya secara tidak langsung. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain itu bukan? Jika Sasuke tetap di sana, sama saja dia mengakui kalau dirinya cemburu dan ocehannya tentang 'Urusan yang lebih penting bla... bla... bla...' tidak sesuai realita.

Sasuke pergi dan hal tersebut mengindikasikan bahwa Hinata hanya berdua dengan Gaara. Oh baiklah, masih ada penjaga perpustakan dan beberapa pengunjung lain. _I mean_, di salah satu bagian ruangan hanya ada Gaara yang tak berniat melakukan apapun untuk membuat si gadis Hyuuga siuman. Gaara kurang suka membaca, jadi dia hanya diam setelah selesai dengan keperluannya mengejarkan tugas di sini. Beberapa menit lamanya hingga si putri tidur menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan sadar.

Hinata mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. Dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah, dia berusaha bangkit. Sambil memegangi kepalanya, Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menemukan seseorang tak dikenal berada di sekitarnya. Oke, otaknya sudah mulai memproses apa yang terjadi hingga akhirnya berhasil menyimpulkan bahwa tadi dia pingsan dan kemungkinan besar orang ini yang menolongnya.

"Arigatou..." Hinata menunggu sesuatu.

"Gaara."

"Gaara-san." Setelah itu sunyi. Beberapa detik dalam keadaan sepi yang mencekam membuat Hinata tidak betah.

"A-ano… s-sudah lama di sini?"

"Kau bisa lihat jam," jawab Gaara sekenanya. Gaara memperkirakan bahwa gadis ini sudah pulih, jadi sekarang dia bisa beranjak pergi. Namun sebelumnya, "Dosenmu sudah mengambil bukunya."

"Apa tadi sensei menyampaikan sesuatu?" Hinata mengharapkan informasi sebelum Gaara benar-benar pergi.

"Tidak."

Kini Hinata hanya seorang diri setelah Gaara –orang yang pernah ditemuinya di perpustakan dan tidak sengaja dia tabrak ketika menuju laboratorium Fisika– meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Dalam kesendiriannya, Hinata merasa kecewa. Kecewa karena Sasuke tidak berkata apapun untuknya. Sensei itu tidak tahu bahwa Hinata mendengar apa yang diucapkannya kemarin dalam bus. Dan hal tersebut membuat Hinata merasa... senang? Dengan kata lain ada seseorang yang mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Hanya itu? Entahlah.

**.:oOo:.**

Sasuke membuat garis besar perkembangan mahasiswanya yang akan diserahkan kepada Asuma-sensei saat kembali ke Jepang. Bagaimana dengan skripsi? Well, seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Namun, kali ini sedikit berbeda dari biasa. Pikirannya melayang mengingat pertemuannya dengan Gaara siang tadi.

Pemuda itu, orang yang telah menjadi rivalnya selama enam tahun. Enam tahun? Yah, hanya sebuah persaingan antar anak kecil untuk menjadi nomor satu di kelas. _Thank God_, karena Sasuke tidak lagi menemukan siswa dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar mata saat SMP. Kemudian, Sasuke meninggalkan Nagoya dan menyusul Itachi ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikan SMA. Setahun setelah menjadi mahasiswa Konoha-daigaku, Sasuke harus menerima kenyataan bahwa salah satu kouhai yang berbeda jurusan dengannya mempunyai warna rambut merah menyala.

Yang paling diingat Sasuke dari perjumpaannya dengan Gaara di perpustakaan adalah pertanyaan pemuda itu. Satu kata yang hampir tidak ada dalam kamus hidupnya, 'cemburu'. Baiklah, Sasuke juga pernah merasa cemburu, iri, dengki dan sebagainya. Tapi, _it's about a girl!_ Dia merasa perlu mencari definisi paling tepat mengenai istilah yang tak lagi baru tapi mampu membuatnya menderita insomnia malam ini.

Jadi, inilah beberapa pertanyaan yang perlu dijawab. Apa yang membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk membalaskan perlakuan dari Neji kepada Hinata? Mengapa foto Hinata bisa membuatnya terpana selama empat menit? Benarkah seorang Uchiha Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan Hyuuga Hinata hanya untuk mencari buku di perpustakan? Apa yang menggerakkan dirinya menjadi sosok baru yang sering mencari alasan untuk berada di sekitar gadis itu belakangan ini? Dan sudut pandang khas keturunan Uchiha menyebabkan Sasuke menemukan lebih banyak pertanyaan yang menuntut penjelasan. Sama sekali tidak mengizinkan otaknya menerima sebuah hipotesis tanpa ada dasar teori yang jelas.

Ayolah, Sasuke! Dunia tidak akan berteriak histeris hanya karena dua magnet yang berbeda kutub saling tarik menarik.

**.:oOo:.**

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I just got to know_

_(Crush – David Archuleta)_

**.:oOo:.**

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>Masih ingat chap 2? Yeah, he's Gaara!<strong>

**Semua ada waktunya kok, termasuk Sasuke yg akhirnya galau begini. Maklum ya readers, Uchiha satu ini gengsinya ngalah-ngalahin Gunung Everest!**

**.**

**It will be nice to read your reviews ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre: General - Romance**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

* * *

><p><strong>(7)<strong>

**The Consequence of Revenge**

"Yakin tidak perlu kujemput?" seorang Hyuuga dengan rambut panjang diikat menghentikan mobilnya di luar pelataran sebuah universitas.

"Kiba dan Naruto akan mengantarku nanti," jawab Hyuuga yang lainnya.

"Siapa mereka?"

"Teman."

Hening sebentar.

"Mungkin salah satunya?"

"Kalau mau, Nii-san bisa bertanya langsung pada mereka." Hinata merogoh saku mantel dan menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Neji. Gadis itu tersenyum melihat kakaknya yang menghela napas.

Bagaimanapun juga, Neji merasa punya kewajiban untuk mengontrol pola pergaulan adik sepupunya. Kalau perlu, dia sendiri yang mencarikan pacar untuk Hinata. Sedikit saran, sebaiknya Hyuuga jenius itu punya seorang wanita di sisinya sebelum bertambah parah.

"Hati-hati, di sekitarmu ada makhluk berbahaya."

Hinata kembali memandang ke arah Neji. Sambil berpikir, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, "Kurasa Sensei tak berminat ke tempat seperti ini." Perempuan itu membuka pintu lalu melambaikan tangan, "Jaa."

"Hm." Neji menggumam setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan adiknya.

Hinata melangkah pelan setelah keluar dari mobil. Udara malam yang dingin membuatnya mengenakan _turtleneck_ putih lengan panjang dan mantel hitam beraksen manis. Ditambah lagi syal rajut berbahan ringan warna abu-abu yang senada dengan celana _jeans_-nya. Tak lupa juga sarung tangan wol dan sepatu tertutup jika memang tak ingin tangan serta kakinya membeku. Di sinilah Hinata sekarang, bergerak mendekati hiruk pikuk remaja yang tengah bersenang-senang. Gadis itu menoleh saat merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Hei! Kau lama sekali."

"Maaf," Hinata sedikit memasang tampang menyesal pada teman satu jurusannya.

Baiklah, yang jadi pertanyaannya, acara apa yang sedang berlangsung sekarang? _Daigaku-sai_. Festival di bulan Februari seperti ini? Hinata sendiri tidak habis pikir dengan adanya perayaan yang dilakukan bukan pada waktu yang tepat. Tenten yang senantiasa membujuk dan merayunya akhirnya berhasil membawa Hinata ke tempat ini dengan meyakinkan bahwa si penggagas acara punya selera cukup bagus untuk menghidupkan suasana.

Suara musik yang menghentak mengiringi setiap jengkal langkah mereka. Tenten mencari seseorang yang sangat percaya bahwa remaja perlu mengekspresikan diri. Yah, temannya yang penuh semangat masa muda sekaligus ketua panitia perayaan ini. Seorang pemuda muncul, Tenten cukup sadar saat Hinata berhenti sebentar dan sedikit membungkuk pada orang itu.

"Terima kasih untuk yang kemarin."

"Hm."

"K-kau juga sering datang ke festival?" Hinata hanya bisa mengeluarkan basa-basi pasaran pada pemuda yang kemarin ditemuinya di perpustakaan.

"Hanya mengantar kakakku untuk bertemu kekasihnya di sini."

Hinata sedikit membuka mulutnya dengan mengatakan suatu huruf vokal tanpa suara. Setelah itu kembali diam karena tidak tahu harus berbincang apa lagi. Oh, sepertinya seseorang yang datang kali ini bisa mengurangi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Atau justru bertambah buruk?

"Ba-baiklah, s-sampai jumpa." Dan pertemuan singkat itu akhirnya ditutup karena Hinata harus mengantar Tenten menemui teman lamanya. Tidak lupa untuk sedikit membungkuk pada pemuda lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka bertiga. Gadis itu tak menyangka akan bertemu senseinya juga di tempat ini.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua orang yang pergi menjauh ke arah seorang pemuda berambut merah. Merasa diperhatikan, Gaara akhirnya menoleh.

"Apa?" tanyanya acuh.

"Memastikan kalau mataku tidak salah lihat," jawab Sasuke langsung pada intinya. Tidak biasanya Gaara datang ke acara seperti ini.

"Dan aku merasa kalau orang di hadapanku ini nyata. Apa aku juga salah lihat?" Gaara melancarkan serangan balik sambil menyeringai.

Apa mata mereka bermasalah? Jawabannya, tidak! Lalu, mau dibawa ke mana perbincangan ini?

**.:oOo:.**

Salah satu kios yang agak terpencil dari kerumunan menjadi tujuan utama sepasang teman lama penuh konflik. Bahkan musik _rock_ dari sebuah band _indie_ yang malam ini menjadi bintang kampus masih jelas terdengar dari sini. Benar-benar perayaan yang menghebohkan! Di tempat ini memang ada banyak kedai yang menawarkan makanan dan minuman. Namun, dua orang yang sedang bermasalah itu lebih memilih gerai yang satu ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah.

Saat mereka akan masuk, seorang kakek-kakek keluar dari dalam dan menghadang mereka.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh masuk," ucap pria tua yang rambut panjangnya sudah memutih tersebut. Si kakek melipat lengannya di depan dada dan menambahkan, "Berapa usia kalian?"

Sasuke yang kesal menjawab sekenanya, "Cukup umur untuk menikah sekarang juga!"

Gaara hanya mendelik mendengar ucapan seseorang di sebelahnya. Pak tua yang banyak bicara tentu tak mudah percaya dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunjukkan kartu identitas.

_Oke, sudah dewasa. _

"Silakan masuk." Si Kakek mendadak jadi ramah karena kedatangan dua pelanggan baru.

Ehem, penuh dengan orang-orang berusia matang. Hei, sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Tenanglah, mereka hanya pergi ke kedai minum. Sesekali _shuseki_ dengan teman lama tidak masalah 'kan?

Sasuke dan Gaara duduk berhadapan di atas lantai yang beralaskan tatami. Mereka segera memesan sake dan menikmatinya tanpa diselingi hidangan lain. Saling mengisi gelas satu sama lain dan menenggak isinya hingga habis. Kedua orang itu terus minum tanpa peduli bahwa kesadaran mereka sudah di ambang batas. Salah satunya mulai angkat bicara saat pikiran tak lagi mudah untuk dikontrol.

"Sepertinya kau berusaha mendekatinya," ucap Sasuke dengan mata setengah tertutup.

"Tch! Kau takut muridmu kuambil?" Gaara memainkan gelas keramik kosong dengan tangannya.

"Coba saja." Sasuke mengangkat sedikit ujung bibirnya, memberikan Gaara sebuah tantangan.

_Oh yeah_, akan ada perang dingin secara terbuka. Kapan dimulai? Entahlah. Satu hal yang pasti bahwa mereka kini hanya mampu menumpukan kepala di atas sebuah meja berkaki pendek karena terlalu banyak minum sake.

Pemilik kedai tidak senang melihat dua orang yang sedang mabuk terkapar di salah satu meja. Bunyi ketukan cepat antara geta dan lantai menandakan bahwa dia ingin segera mengusir dua pemuda yang sepertinya tengah tertidur.

"Oi, bangun!" seseorang bernama Jiraiya setengah berteriak untuk membangunkan Sasuke dan Gaara. Tangannya menggoyangkan bahu dua remaja itu secara kasar.

Mereka akhirnya bangun karena merasa terganggu oleh seseorang yang merusak istirahat mereka. Apa Pak Tua itu tidak tahu kalau dua pemuda ini sedang menderita sakit kepala akut dengan pandangan mata yang hampir kabur?

"Hei, anak muda! Kalian tidak bisa pergi dari tempat ini tanpa meninggalkan uang!"

Sasuke dan Gaara berbalik, mengambil uang mereka secara asal dan melemparkannya begitu saja. Jiraiya tetap tenang diperlakukan seperti itu. Seperti apapun sikap pelanggan di kedainya, dia tak keberatan asalkan mereka tidak membuat kerusakan ataupun keributan. Apalagi jika mereka membayar dengan uang lebih, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke dan Gaara. Tentu saja, Jiraiya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Lain kali datang lagi ya?" teriak si Kakek sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tak lupa sebuah senyum lebar dengan sepasang mata yang berbinar.

Saat keluar dari tempat minum, mereka berdua masih bingung akan berjalan ke mana. Sake membuat mereka tak mampu mengendalikan pikiran masing-masing hingga akhirnya ada seorang wanita berteriak memanggil nama Gaara. Sasuke dan Gaara menoleh, mendapati seseorang dengan rambut pirang pada jarak beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Wanita itu kemudian berlari kecil untuk mendekat.

"Kau ke mana saja?" tanya Temari tak sabar.

Gaara tidak menjawab, tapi kakaknya bisa mencium dengan jelas sisa aroma alkohol.

"Kau mabuk?" Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya diam. Terlalu malas baginya untuk menjawab dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini.

Temari menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Gaara. Gaara yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Temari mendengus kesal karena adiknya sama sekali tidak paham apa maksudnya.

"Kau kira aku akan membiarkanmu menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini?" tanya wanita itu sambil berkacak pinggang. Sebuah tindakan yang harus dilakukan karena sadar bahwa nyawanya sendiri sangat berharga.

Gaara menyerahkan kunci mobil yang ada di saku celananya pada Temari dan berjalan mendahului kakaknya. Wanita itu pun beranjak pergi menyusul adiknya tanpa peduli bahwa sedari tadi ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dengan tampang bosan. Ya, bagi Sasuke, mereka berdua benar-benar keluarga yang aneh.

Sasuke terus melangkah di tempat yang riuh ini. Di sampingnya banyak kios yang berjajar menjual berbagai macam makanan ataupun menyajikan hal-hal lain untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung. Mata hitamnya jenuh melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang seakan mereka tak punya tujuan pasti untuk pergi. Namun semua berubah dalam sekejap saat dirinya melihat sesuatu yang berhasil menarik seluruh perhatiannya.

Sasuke masih mabuk, tapi indera penglihatannya mampu bekerja dengan baik hanya karena orang ini. Seseorang yang bisa merangsang susunan saraf dalam tubuhnya untuk menyadari bahwa orang itu berada di sekitarnya. Bahkan jika Sasuke butuh tersangka untuk disalahkan karena telah menjebaknya dalam keramaian yang memuakkan ini, maka Uchiha itu tak perlu pikir panjang untuk menjawab karena sang pelaku berada tak jauh dari jarak pandangnya.

Sasuke masih ingat percakapan dua orang yang tidak sengaja dia dengarkan beberapa hari lalu. Tenten mengajak temannya pergi malam ini dan seseorang di samping gadis itu pun menyetujuinya. Sasuke tidak suka disebut penguntit. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia datang ke sini hanya karena satu nama, Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis itu duduk di bagian luar sebuah kedai dango. Sasuke tidak peduli dengan aroma manis yang kurang cocok dengan penciumannya dan segera mendekati seseorang di sana.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata menoleh. Tampak dari raut mukanya yang begitu terkejut setelah dua kali bertemu senseinya. "S-Sensei...?"

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Hinata lebih terkejut lagi karena Sasuke tiba-tiba menarik lengannya dan membawanya pergi.

**[*]**

Naruto dan Kiba datang saat dua orang itu tak lagi tampak. Keduanya ragu apakah tempat yang mereka kunjungi adalah tempat yang benar. Tentu saja, di sini ada banyak kedai. Ditambah lagi fakta bahwa Hinata tidak ada di sini. Namun mereka sangat yakin jika memang inilah tempat yang tepat. Menyerah dengan rasa ingin tahunya, Naruto memanggil dan menanyai salah seorang pekerja.

"Maaf, apa kau tadi lihat perempuan berambut panjang duduk di sini? Dia temanku."

"…?"

"..."

"Kau kira temanmu satu-satunya orang yang punya rambut panjang?" si pelayan laki-laki yang tidak berambut pendek mungkin tersinggung dengan pertanyaannya.

"Begini," Kiba mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Dia memakai mantel hitam." Merasa tidak ada kemajuan, Kiba menambah informasinya. "Kulitnya putih, tinggi badan sedang, dan warna rambutnya… um..." Kiba memikirkan suatu nama warna, "...biru gelap?"

"Hei, itu lebih mirip dengan ungu," sambung Naruto.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya bukan itu," Kiba membayangkan lagi warna rambut temannya, "Kadang-kadang rambutnya berubah jadi hitam saat di tempat gelap."

Oke, cukup. Jadi... mereka tak menemukan kesimpulan akhir sebagai jawabannya. Daripada terlibat dalam perdebatan yang memakan waktu, si pelayan kedai memutuskan untuk menyela. Lagi pula, orang itu sepertinya mulai paham siapa yang dimaksud.

"Apa matanya putih?"

"Benar!" Kedua pemuda itu menghentikan adu argumen yang sedang berlangsung dan menjawabnya. Kalau memang bisa semudah ini, Naruto dan Kiba lebih baik menyebutkan ciri khas yang sangat identik dengan keluarga Hyuuga daripada memerkarakan masalah warna rambut.

Si pelayan menghela napas malas, "Sepertinya dia tadi sedang bertengkar dengan pacarnya."

Kiba dan Naruto masih berusaha menyerap kalimat tersebut.

"Laki-laki itu membawanya pergi dari sini."

Kedua pemuda tersebut mulai mencerna semuanya setelah yakin bahwa mereka tak salah dengar. Untuk masalah pacar... ayolah, mereka sangat tahu bahwa Hinata tidak punya kekasih. Dan lagi, ada seseorang yang membawanya pergi. Ya, seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang membawa Hinata pergi!

_Apa itu artinya Hinata diculik? _

"Ke mana mereka pergi?"

Si pelayan kedai terkejut karena diteriaki pertanyaan secara tiba-tiba. Dia memangkat tangan kirinya dan menunjuk ke suatu arah. Lalu, dua pemuda itu dengan cepat melesat pergi.

**.:oOo:.**

Naruto dan Kiba sampai di salah satu taman universitas. Di sini, tanda-tanda kehidupan sangat minim. Beberapa orang menuju tempat parkir ataupun berjalan menuju gerbang luar. Di sisi lain, terdapat beberapa pasang remaja yang duduk di bangku taman untuk memadu kasih. Ada juga yang berdiri di bawah pohon sambil berciuman dan yah… kau-tahu-sendiri.

Kiba dan Naruto berpencar. Karena pencahayaan sangat kurang, mereka harus memastikan dari dekat jika ada seseorang yang tampak seperti Hinata. Alhasil, Naruto kena marah saat menghentikan seorang gadis yang buru-buru pulang dan Kiba mendapat tatapan mematikan dari seorang pemuda karena telah merusak momen indah yang akan terjadi jika saja dia tidak datang mengacau.

**[*]**

Langkah Sasuke terhenti di salah satu penjuru taman Konoha-daigaku. Kemudian, dia melepas pegangan tangannya di lengan Hinata dan berbalik untuk menampakkan wajahnya.

Hinata tidak tahu keperluan apa yang ada di benak senseinya hingga membawanya kemari. Uchiha Sasuke hanya memberinya tatapan menusuk tanpa bicara apapun. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, gadis itu mulai angkat bicara.

"A-apa Anda perlu sesuatu?"

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. "Berhentilah berpura-pura sopan. Kau sudah tahu semuanya bukan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya secara refleks, memandang senseinya dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya hingga akhirnya Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Aku yakin Neji memberitahumu."

Neji? Hinata masih berpikir hingga kemudian sadar apa yang sedang laki-laki itu bicarakan.

"Ya," gumamnya pelan. Neji sudah menceritakan semua. Semuanya sampai pada bagaimana sepupunya itu membenci Sasuke.

"Dan kau masih ikut ketika aku menarikmu ke sini?" tanyanya lagi sambil memperlihatkan senyum sinis.

"Ku-kukira ada yang ingin Se-sensei bicarakan."

"Kau bohong, Hyuuga! Aku berani bertaruh bahwa Neji telah meracuni otakmu untuk menjauhiku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada marah yang tertahan. Pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekat dan menyentuh pundak Hinata.

"Aku membencinya dan ingin melampiaskan semua padamu." Hinata bisa mencium bau alkohol keluar dari mulut senseinya.

"Dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau membuatku seperti ini." Hinata merasakan cengkeraman yang makin kuat di kedua bahunya.

"Lihat, Hyuuga! Lihat bagaimana kau berhasil menghantui pikiranku dan membuat semuanya kacau." Dengan tenaga kuat, Sasuke mendorong Hinata ke arah batang pohon terdekat.

Hinata memekik saat punggungnya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Bukan hanya itu, dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja senseinya katakan. Yang lebih mengerikan lagi, Hinata melihat orang itu mendekat dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Se-sebaiknya Anda pu-pulang," katanya gemetar sembari mencoba berdiri, "Anda ma-mabuk berat malam i–"

Hinata tersentak ketika Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya secara kasar. Orang itu menghimpitnya untuk mengunci semua pergerakan. Sasuke meraih dagunya dan berujar dengan suara mendesis yang sanggup membuat bulu romanya berdiri, "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Hyuuga."

Hinata terpaksa menatap Sasuke dan melihat mata hitamnya yang pekat. Sungguh, matanya sangat menawan. Hinata menyesal dengan tindakannya karena kini dia tak bisa menarik diri dan justru makin terhanyut dengan keindahan yang ada pada diri Sasuke.

Kesadaran Hinata kembali saat merasakan bibir seseorang di pelipis kanannya. "Sensei..."

Orang itu menyapukan bibirnya di atas mata Hinata yang terpejam. "Le-paskan a-ku..."

Kini mulut senseinya turun mengikuti garis hidung gadis itu. Dia sadar bahwa jantungnya bergemuruh tidak karuan saat Sasuke dengan senang hati memainkan lidahnya di kulit pipi Hinata yang halus. Si gadis Hyuuga merasa dadanya sesak. Ia menyangsikan akan adanya persediaan oksigen di Bumi.

"Hen-tikan..." ucapnya lemah. Senseinya tidak boleh bertindak lebih dari ini. Kini mulut orang itu tepat berada di ujung bibirnya. Mahasiswi Fisika itu mampu merasakan udara hangat yang memukul kulit wajahnya. Hinata masih berusaha untuk bisa lepas dari lengan kuat itu, apalagi sebelah tangan Sasuke menekan kepalanya untuk tetap pada posisi. Hinata mencoba mengumpulkan tenaga untuk buka suara hingga akhirnya...

"Hentikan!"

Oh, akhirnya keluar juga. Namun, bukan perempuan Hyuuga itu yang mengatakannya. Bertepatan dengan terdengarnya suara maskulin tersebut, tubuh Sasuke mundur teratur. Bukan keinginan Sasuke, tapi sesuatu yang lebih kuat menariknya.

"Lepaskan!" Uchiha muda itu mengerang.

"Kau mabuk Sasuke," Naruto yang memegang lengan bagian kanan mengambil kesimpulan.

"Ya, ini parah sekali," sahut Kiba di sebelah kiri.

Sasuke masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Dua orang itu makin mengencangkan pegangannya pada lengan Sasuke. Meskipun sudah ada dua orang, pemuda mabuk tersebut tetap sulit dikendalikan.

Di sisi lain, Hinata hanya bisa terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Sensei yang berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol tiba-tiba marah dan menyerangnya. Dua temannya yang entah datang dari mana juga berteriak tanpa aba-aba untuk menolongnya. Satu lagi hal aneh terjadi, Hinata merasa sulit bernapas. Dadanya kembang kempis dan kunang-kunang seolah berterbangan di depan mata. Lalu, dia melihat Sasuke yang berdiri membungkuk berusaha menengadah untuk menatapnya dengan mata setengah terpejam. Firasatnya mengatakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"Dan kau harus tahu bagaimana aku selalu memikirkanmu," Sasuke sedikit berteriak dengan nada frustasi.

Oh, apa yang dia katakan? Apa itu sebuah pengungkapan?

Bingung, Hinata tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Suara debuman di atas tanah terdengar sejurus kemudian.

"Hinata!" seru dua laki-laki lain khawatir.

**T B C**

* * *

><p><strong>Yang saya maksud di sini hanya perayaan biasa, bukan festival yg disertai pemujaan. Waktu browsing tentang matsuri, saya gak nemu festival yg cocok dengan bulan Februari minggu terakhir. Akhirnya, jadilah Daigaku-sai.<strong>

**Klise banget ya? Sasuke-Hinata berhenti di taman & 2 cowok lain kebetulan nyari di tempat yg sama. Kalo gak gitu mah ceritanya gak selesai-selesai. ^^v  
><strong>

**.**

**Terima kasih buat komentar-komentarnya. **

**Author masih mengharapkan masukan untuk chap 7 yg udah lama tertidur di document manager ini.**


End file.
